


Leobin Verse: The 'If I Can Do It Better' Theory

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin thinks that the only way to get Leo to look at him is to beat him at something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: The 'If I Can Do It Better' Theory

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This work is mine and mine alone. It is cross posted on my AFF account here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/582071/leobin-verse-the-if-i-can-do-it-better-theory-vixx-navi-leobin-taekbin
> 
> Please do not steal/plagiarize

Leobin Verse: The ‘if I can do it better’ theory

 

Taekwoon liked to observe. He prided himself in his observational skills. However, as of late he has completely missed each and every one of Hongbin’s advances and it was pissing Hongbin and everyone else that had to listen to the muscled member off.

“How can he not notice?” Hongbin groaned in frustration, banging his head on Hyuk’s shoulder.

“At this point hyung, I honestly don’t know,” Hyuk said, eyes more focused on his cereal. “You practically humped him in practice –“

“I. Did. Not. It was an accident!” Hongbin whined, face flushing in embarrassment from his fall at practice.

“Sure it was hyung.” Hyuk grinned before a pillow barreled into the side of his head.

“It was!” Hongbin said wielding the pillow like a broad sword. “I was tired and he looked sturdy enough and he wasn’t and we both fell.”

“Where you proceeded to hump and pant all over him like the hound you are.” Hyuk grinned again as he received a well-deserved pummeling with the pillow again.

“I did not!” Hongbin whined. “Why do I even talk to you about these things?”

“Because I’m the only that is forcibly willing to listen to you anymore Hyung.” Hyuk sighed, looking over at Hongbin who was now in the process of chewing on his thumb. “Maybe you should ask another person who is as quiet as Leo Hyung.”

“There isn’t anyone as quiet as him Hyuk. Peniel and Tao maybe but they don’t really know the language. Yongguk hyung is a no, I mean he’s quiet but it’s a completely different type of silence. Changsub is so outspoken now. He’s one of a kind Hyuk.”

“T.O.P sunbaenim?” 

“Like anyone is able to get a hold of him.”

“Hyunseung sunbaenim?”

“I honestly think you’re just mentioning all the 4D members of the groups now.”

“They are the quiet ones though.”

“Yeah but Leo isn’t 4D, He’s just introverted and perfect.”

“Yes hyung we all know you think he’s perfect.” Hyuk sighed standing to place his dishes in the sink. “Maybe he already knows and just doesn’t know how to act. You know Hyung, he’s probably really embarrassed and too shy to say anything.”

Hongbin pouted. That would be very Leo like. His hyung was extremely shy and caring, even if he could be really scary. But he was always very nice to Hongbin, like trying to get him to talk instead of just being the artwork. Hongbin couldn’t remember a time where Leo was particularly cruel to him like he was to Jaehwan hyung or Haekyeon hyung. 

Hongbin sat and thought, even as Hyuk wished him a good night and Haekyeon hyung had turned off the lights, even though he was clearly still sitting on the couch. Being the leader, it was Haekyeon hyung’s way of telling him it was time for bed.

“Bin?” Taekwoon’s soft voice echoed from the bedroom.

“Hm?” Hongbin hummed, feeling a little too happy that his hyung had called for him.

“Come to bed.” It was an order, a very quiet one. But it was enough for Hongbin to move from the couch. He shuffled to the room, Taekwoon’s phone lighting his already unrolled bedding next to him. He sighed as he lied down, adjusting so he was facing Taekwoon, smiling softly as the elder’s eyes lit up in humor at the show he was watching. He could never get tired of staring at his hyung. He was always analyzing something, and his soft smiles were more beautiful than any sunny day.

“Sleep Bin.” Taekwoon ordered, eyes never leaving his phone screen.

“I can’t, there is too much on my mind.” Hongbin pouted, inside thinking, ‘honestly hyung, with you next to me how do you think I can?’

There was a pause and then the light from the phone dimmed as Taekwoon set it down. Another pause and Hongbin felt gentle fingers circling around his arm. “Hyung?” He asked unsure, but the only response he got was a strong tug. Causing him to move closer to his hyung. It wasn’t until Hongbin’s head was resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder that it stopped. 

“Better?” Taekwoon asked, long fingers combing through Hongbin’s hair.

Hongbin swallowed, ‘this is worse hyung!’ “Yeah, thanks hyung.” Hongbin cuddled closer, ‘might as well make it worth every dream I’ve had.’ It was the fastest he was ever able to sleep.

~``~

He woke early, sprawled on top of Taekwoon, one leg carelessly thrown around his hyung’s waist. It was a compromising position, and Hongbin was thankful that his dreams had at least been PG. He was lucky though, Taekwoon’s face was still peaceful with sleep, completely beautiful. 

After a careful removal, it was like doing surgery honestly, ever tried to get away from a sleeping lion? Hongbin stretched and after a careful evaluation of time decided it was time to get ready for vocal practice. And then with a whine noticed everyone was still very much in a deep stage of sleep.

“I would be the one that has to wake everyone.” He was going to leave the room with bruises, he was sure of it.

Looking around the room, Hongbin evaluated everyone. Haekyeon was snoring softly. Jaehwan had his head buried beneath his pillow and Hyuk had somehow turned around in the night. The maknae’s legs now used the small of Jaehwan’s back as a foot rest.

‘Should start with the hardest to wake,’ Hongbin thought looking down at Taekwoon, a smile finding its way to his face as Taekwoon reached for a body that wasn’t there and finally drug Hongbin’s pillow towards him to hold on to. ‘Maybe not.’ He moved to the end of the room where the maknae was snoozing.

He shoot Hyuk’s shoulder, earning him a little whine. “Stop hyung.”

“Vocal practice Hyukkie. Go get ready.” Hongbin whispered, happy that Hyuk was always so easy to wake up.

“Aw, ok hyung.” Luckily for Hongbin, in the process of standing Hyuk fell over Jaehwan and kick him a few times before actually getting his feet under him.

“Yah!” Jaehwan screamed, kicking out at Hyuk and knocking the maknae over onto him again causing a mini fight to break out. Hongbin ignored them and moved on.

“Haekyeon hyung.” Hongbin said carefully, using his toe to nudge at the leader’s leg. The reaction was almost instant as his hyung lunged out at him. “Hyung!”

“No.”

“Hyung if I wake Taekwoon hyung before you what are you going to do then?”

“Die peacefully?”

“Hyung, come on, we have vocal practice. It’s not even going to be that hard today.”

“Go away Hongbin.”

“No, hyung. Wake up!” He kicked at the leader’s leg again.

“Go away Hongbin ah!” Haekyeon whined loudly causing Hongbin to cringe. Taekwoon had sat up in his spot, watching Haekyeon shove himself into his covers with a murderous glare. “I mean it Hongbin, leave me alone!” Taekwoon stood, and Hongbin pressed himself against the wall, terrified he would be caught in the cross fire. A dark aura spread through the room, even Jaehwan and Hyuk calmed down in their play fighting and started to trip over themselves to leave. In one quick motion Taekwoon bent over and bodily lifted Haekyeon into a standing position.

“Your dongsaeng is nice enough to wake your lazy ass up. Don’t go yelling at him.” It wasn’t yelling, Taekwoon never yelled, but it was terrifying all the same, that calm gentle tone that was dark and scary all at once. All Haekyeon did was nod with wide eyes and then run from the room, something about waking Wonshik falling from his lips.

Hongbin stayed pressed against the wall. “Sorry hyung, I was trying to let you sleep more.”

“He’s an idiot.” Taekwoon whispered throwing a small smile at Hongbin meaning clearly stated on his face. ‘It’s not your fault he’s an idiot Bin.’ Would be what his hyung was actually saying.

“Thanks hyung.” Hongbin said, throwing a gentle smile only to gulp back his arousal as the older stretched and a sliver of skin peeked out from underneath his hoodie.

“I, Clothes…getting dressed.” Hongbin stuttered, tripping over his feet to leave the room quickly, excuses still falling from his lips. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Hyuk asked as he stumbled from the room. Still mumbling about the ridiculousness of all of them sharing one room and why do men have to have such crazy hormones?

“Nothing’s wrong, just the heavenly Gods being mean to us mortals, that’s all Hyuk.” Hongbin said opening the door to the room of closets. He rolled his eyes as he entered, seeing a half dressed Haekyeon in a sleeping Wonshik headlock.

“Ah, Binnie! Help me!”

“You didn’t want my help earlier hyung, why should I give it to you know?”

“Aw Bin!” Haekyeon whined.

“Yeah, don’t call for help.” Wonshik muttered tiredly.

“Let me go you mongrel!”

“Nope, you have to pay the price before I can.”

“Wonshik ah~”

“Toll fee.” Wonshik stated in a monotonous voice, offering his cheek to Haekyeon. Hongbin watched as the leader rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Why couldn’t you just ask for a kiss?”

“Toll fee.” Wonshik repeated.

Hongbin grew jealous as Haekyeon pressed his lo[s to the rappers cheeks, causing said rapper to blush. How could those two of all people find happiness? Haekyeon didn’t really notice Wonshik until the dance battle where Wonshik was named the winner.

‘Is that what I have to do? Best Leo at singing? Because there is no way I can do that! That boy can sing.’ Hongbin slipped his shoes on and left the apartment. ‘Oh, I know! Sports! Hyung likes sports, maybe I can find one where I can almost maybe best him at.’ Hongbin smiled and skipped off the elevator to the awaiting van where he had to wait for Wonshik and Hyuk before he could get in.

 

~``~

It was hard. Really hard to find something that he could maybe best Taekwoon at. First he tried basketball, one of his own favorite sports, something that he was good at. It wasn’t until he stumbled and scrapped his knee that he remembered that his hyung wasn’t really fond of the sport and probably would have no reason to play it anytime soon. So he decided on baseball, it required hitting, maybe his violent hyung could get into it. He entered the batting cages with confidence, but lost his confidence as the machine set up to shoot. He was later brought to the hospital with multiple bruises, including a bruised rib, all because he was stupid enough to put it on rapid fast balls that were hungry for human flesh.

He then decided on soccer. Taekwoon loved soccer, so maybe if Hongbin could score one goal against him it would be ok and the older would notice him. It wouldn’t be too difficult. ‘Of course unless you’re the dumbass that decides to practice after it rains and slips and falls and now you think your ass is broken.’ He let out a particular loud sigh.

He couldn’t get up. He only kicked the ball once and went chasing and Hello black starry sky! His ass had slammed into the ground so hard that he was sure he would be several inches shorter. But trying with all his might he couldn’t stand.

“And I’m the dumbass that leaves his phone in his jacket across the field.” He whined.

“Yeah, and you’re also the jackass that made everyone worry about you.” Hongbin looked left and right quickly before feeling a kick to the bottom of his sneakers.

“Taekwoon hyung!” Hongbin cried. “I thought no one would ever find me! I’ve been here for hours!”

“No, you’ve been on the ground for ten minutes.” Leo said, eyebrow raising at Hongbin’s dramatics. 

“Well it felt like hours.”

“Hm.” Taekwoon looked around the field, and sighed. “So this is why you’ve been coming home late and with bruises? Because you can’t play soccer?”

Hongbin blushed, he honestly thought he hid his injuries well from everyone.

“It was basketball first, but then I realized how stupid that was. And then it was baseball and I got too scared. Then I tried soccer…so it’s not just soccer.”

“So you failed horribly at them all, even basketball? But you like basketball. How do you have muscles again?”

“By accident?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes at him.

“Why?”

“Because.” There was another impatient sigh at him, which still caused Hongbin to blush.

“Is there someone, you want to be noticed by?” Came the quiet question, causing Hongbin to flush more. “I guess that’s a yes.”

“Hyung, I…I can’t tell you.” Taekwoon didn’t say anything, just stared at him like he needed to know. But Hongbin could only shake his head as he slowly sat up.

“But I need to know Bin.”

“Why hyung? It’s my business.”

Taekwoon turned away from him and mumbled something. And Hongbin swore he saw a blush burn up his hyung’s neck.

“Hyung? I can’t hear you.” Hongbin slowly rose to his feet. “Why do I have to tell you?”

“Because.”

“If I can’t answer a question with because than you can’t either.” Hongbin rounded on Taekwoon so that they were facing each other. “Hyung, please, tell me why!”

Taekwoon started to turn away again and Hongbin grabbed his shoulders to still him. “Do not make me knock you over again hyung!” Taekwoon only glared at him before Hongbin was back on his ass, but instead of being greeted by the dark sky he got a face full of angry hyung growling at him.

“Don’t think for a second that I let you, a little wimp, knock me over.”

“Then why did you fall?” Hongbin countered.

“I wanted to know what it felt like to hold you.” Leo mumbled with a blush.

“Wha?” Hongbin asked, eyes wide, heart fluttering. Taekwoon shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Aw, come on hyung!” Taekwoon only shook his head again.

“No?” Hongbin grabbed Taekwoon’s arm and pulled, knocking the older man off balance. “I have you here and I’m not letting you leave until you tell me why hyung!”

“Because no one is worth you hurting yourself over. I wanted to beat that person up for making you think that you are less than perfect.” It was a quiet answer, extreme quiet, but having known Taekwoon for at least a few months now he was practically an expert in Taekwoon mumble. However it still took him a few seconds to work out the elder’s words, and Taekwoon used that momentary shock to try and sit up.

“No, no, no,” Hongbin said, pulling Taekwoon back down so they were chest to chest. “How do you know they thought I wasn’t good enough? How did you know I thought that?” Taekwoon just stared next to his ear, the soccer turf apparently more interesting than his question. “No ignoring me Taekwoon hyung.” Hongbin grabbed the silent man’s cheeks, pulling their faces so close together that their noses were touching. “Tell me.”

Taekwoon only glared at him, absolute refusal in his eyes. Hongbin pouted at him. And then they kissed. A quick peck, but still it was enough to have Hongbin reeling in feeling and gasping for air. 

“I- um, what?” Hongbin licked his lips in a daze, feeling Taekwoon pull away from his limp hold. Hongbin’s eyes followed the older as he picked up the soccer ball and walked away. “Hyung! Come on! You can’t just do that and walk away!” Hongbin yelled, tripping over his feet to follow the other. “Hyung! That’s not fair! That’s like handing someone who can read music a sheet with notes on it and expect them to read it!”

Taekwoon stopped and waited for Hongbin to reach his side. Eyebrow Raised. “It really isn’t fair hyung.” Hongbin let out another pout. It was sudden but he felt another press of Taekwoon’s lips against his, however this one was accompanied with one of Taekwoon’s hands on the back of his head, tilting his head just so and pulling him closer. When they parted Hongbin had to take in deep panting breaths, having forgotten how to breathe during a kiss like that (like seriously…it was a weapon, Taekwoon’s kiss) 

Opening his eyes (when had they fallen closed?), he was greeted with the widest smile he ever saw gracing Taekwoon’s features. It was worth the minor heart attack that Hongbin received.

“I-hyung?”

“You’re cute.”

“What?” Hongbin asked, still lost in his daze.

Taekwoon said nothing at first, just taking hold of Hongbin’s hand and gently pulling him along. “Let’s go home Binnie.” 

‘I am so confused and happy at the same time, this is nice.’ Hongbin thought as his fingers were rearranged to lace through his hyung’s.

“Would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow during our break in the morning?” Taekwoon asked sometime later on their walk.

“Like a date?”

“Hm.”

“A date…we’re dating?!” Hongbin yelled, surprised.

“What did you think the kiss meant Bin?”

“You honestly thought I could think straight after that? And then you smiled, you might as well have shot me in the head hyung because I definitely wasn’t thinking straight. I honestly think you don’t know the effect you have on people sometimes.” Hongbin glanced over at Taekwoon, the elder was in his lounge wear, Hongbin’s jacket containing his phone was thrown over his shoulder (when he got it Hongbin didn’t even want to know), a little smirk was playing across his lips.

“How did you know I liked you anyway?”

“I’m a firm believer in acting on my emotions.” Taekwoon said straight faced.

“Haha, hyung, but really.”

“Good guessing, and you didn’t hit me after the first kiss.”

“I could have been stunned.”

“Twice?” Taekwoon shot him a look, eyebrow raised at him to defy the question.

“Fine, I like you.” Hongbin pouted (he swore he was going to have unnecessary lines), “I’ve liked you for a long time hyung.”

“Hm. That’s good, I was starting to think I should give up when you spent most of your nights out. But Haekyeon was pretty much kicked me out of the dorm until I came back either with you in hand or less grumpy.”

“What?” Hongbin jerked his head up to Taekwoon who was now biting his lips. “No Mister Silence. You tell me right now! Hyung knew you liked me? That brat! He’s been listening to me whine about how perfect you are for months, MONTHS! And he never let on that you might feel the same way!”

“He keeps my secrets.” The ‘or else’ was added in silence. “Besides it’s not like he told me you like me. He only said that you were probably at the field risking another injury for a stupid reason.”

“It wasn’t stupid.”

“What was the reason then? All I know was that you were coming home from ‘walks’ injured, and one time had to go to the hospital for x-rays. For all I knew you were being hurt somewhere and refused to talk to us about it.”

Hongbin blushed. “I thought if I won against you at a sport you might notice me.”

“How could I not notice you Bin?” Taekwoon asked.

“You never said anything, or made anything seem like you did.”

“I don’t talk usually, and you just never noticed. But if you looked back to see which members I could stand being around most often, or who I stood next to most often, you would find you.” 

“I’m sore.” Hongbin pouted.

“That’s what happens when you have zero coordination when it comes to kicking the ball.” Taekwoon smiled.

“Hey, I can play basketball!”

“Amazing that you still can. Pray tell where your scraped knee came from again?”

Hongbin squeezed Taekwoon’s hand and smiled. “I would love to watch a movie with you.” Arriving back to the question at hand, and to perhaps pull the older away from Hongbin’s most embarrassing injuries. Taekwoon gave him a silent nod and a smile.

“So hyung, how long have you like me?” Hongbin asked, pulling at their clasped hands so the older would look at him. They stopped as Taekwoon looked up and then at him and shook his head. Beginning to pull Hongbin along again.

Hongbin hopped in frustration and groaned. “Fine. If you can do it, I can too!” He shook his hand free of Taekwoon’s grasp, holding in his little whine of discomfort as the warmth left him. He crossed his arms and stomped home in pace with Taekwoon. They walked in silence both testing the grounds of their new relationship.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Hongbin huffed out after half a block of walking, dropping his arms, there wasn’t any way he could stay mad at his hyung for long.

“Training, week 2.” Came the gentle whisper as their fingers were slowly threaded back together. Hongbin gasped and opened his mouth to find words. Finally he managed another whine.

“I’m gonna kill that wannabe leader! Training day one! I had come in and there you were just silently mouthing the words to a song you were listening to and I asked Haekyeon hyung and all he did was scrunch his nose at me and had the nerve to tell me that I wouldn’t want you!” He felt his hand pull a little, as Taekwoon hunched over in silent laughter. “It’s not funny hyung!”

Taekwoon sobered a little, small smile still gracing his face as he nudged Hongbin.

“I’m still gonna beat him up.”

“I’m sure.”

“Can we watch Nightmare on Elm Street tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Hongbin beamed and stopped walking to press his lips to Taekwoon’s cheek. “Thanks hyung, I promise no more sports to get you to like me.”

“Only because even at a sport you’re good at you would break something.”

“Your attitude is going to bring you bad luck.”

“With you as good luck I doubt it.”

“You’re cheesy hyung.” Then raised his hand for Taekwoon to wait before he spoke. “If you say, ‘only for you,’ I won’t kiss you again.”

Taekwoon smiled again and brought their connected hands up to kiss the back of Hongbin’s. Then he went straight faced, the dorm building looming in front of them. Slowly Taekwoon released his hand and stared at the ground.

‘Shy dork.’ “No hyung, I’m gonna walk in there with you like I won you at a game center.” Firmly holding his hyung’s hand all the way up and through the door, forcing them to stumble over themselves as they toed off shoes.

Hongbin skipped (not walk normally, but full on skipped) into the living room, Taekwoon having to pull him back several times. They seated themselves on the floor Hongbin cuddling into Taekwoon’s.

Hyuk was the first to break the stunned silence, “Thank the lord I don’t have to listen to him anymore!” Which caused the rest of their members to laugh.

Hongbin turned to look at the leader, huge grin on his face but eyes holding nothing but promises of pain in the future.

“Dear Haekyeon hyung is such a great keeper of secrets.” The fearful look on the leaders face was worth the long endured pain for his hyung’s confession.

That and having Taekwoon laugh quietly next to him.


End file.
